You Are My Sun, I Am Your Moon
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Izuru is taken to be Gin's company, but Aizen in turn uses him in an experiment. Months later Renji comes to get his lover back with back-up in tow. After WinterWar. NON-CON ? . MPREG/YAOI. DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH in any way, shape and/or form.
1. Prologue:Anew Reality is Born

**Prologue:**

**Anew Reality is Born**

Ichimaru Gin entered his large sanitized room battered and bleeding. As he let the heavy door close behind himself he looked to his bed and froze. His eyes widened as he looked on at his large, rarely used bed. He was utterly exhausted from the strain of being beaten and raped by his once beloved leader Aizen Sousuke. It had to be. He could not believe his eyes and ears, seeing his former lover lay across his bed stark naked and softly breathing in and out. Gin slowly limped to the side of the bed, wary of the sight. He could no longer sense what were Aizen's games and what was reality. His heart ached at the innocent youth on his white bed, peacefully asleep. Or was he even asleep? Had Aizen felt sorry for all he had done to Ichimaru and sought to repent by bringing him his lover? The albino man leaned ever so slightly over the blond youth and hesitantly graced his sore, reddened fingers across the younger man's creamy cheek.

"… Izuru…" Ichimaru whispered in a barely audible voice that shook in its tone slightly. Gin let his eyes dance over the youth's body as he swallowed heavily. Kira Izuru was lying on his stomach, his head toward the footing of the white silk sheets on the bed, his hands nestled close to his chin. His hair had grown roughly three inches since their last encounter in the false Karakura Town and his flesh seemed slightly paler then before. He was breathing calmly for having shown up in an odd place. Gin caressed his once subordinate's cheek fully, realizing that it was not sleep, but a deep unconsciousness that held him in this calmed state. The elder man began to panic slightly for Izuru. If he had not laid himself there in Ichimaru's bed then-

"Has your injuries healed enough for you to be walking about so freely, Gin-_chan_?" Gin's head snapped to his right, his eyes stained onto Sousuke as the brown-haired man sat with his left leg crossed over his right, arrogantly laid back against the lush silk den chair in the corner of the room. His right wrist under his chin propped up his head, a knowing smile lacing it's way on his plump lips. Slowly with making every move known Aizen got up from the chair; first he unwound his left leg from its place on his right, then he placed both of his hands on the arms of the large den chair and as agonizingly slow as he could he pushed himself up. Ichimaru stared, the thoughts and memories of pain whipping at his tired mind already as his no longer adored leader moved closer.

"Ai… Aizen-s-sama, I-"

"Should be thinking of fetching the new attire I had made for the youth." Aizen gestured to the white ivory dresser that had a neatly folded uniform set upon its smooth surface along with a pair of knee high black boots with a white lining. Gin gave a puzzled glance to Sousuke as his elder placed a hand over Kira's smooth forehead and whispered something that Gin had no chance of hearing. Aizen leaned over the youth, his lips only inches from the pink tinted shell of the youth's ear. "Time to get up and say hello to someone whom has missed your company dearly, Kira-kun."

Sousuke pulled back as Izuru's clouded mind cleared so he could regested the words-and who exactly had spoken them. With panic in tow Kira's blue eyes shot open and he jerked himself up and further up on the silk covered bed. Aizen merely chuckled as he turned to take the uniform and boots Ichimaru had been commanded to get. Gin's face no longer the mocking smile, but a drained forlorn look adorned his pale, bruied and scratched face. He dared a hurried glance to the frightened youth that had clambered as far back on the king bed as possible, his back pressed to the ivory headboard.

"Wh-wh-where am I!? H-how can I be… Be here? I, y-you..! How did..?" Kira's mind blanked and his heart constricted. He had no prior recollection of how he wound up in this foreign place. The last he recalled he had been on duty in Karakura with Renji. It had been quiet for a while since the last engagement of battle in the drawn-out war and the two had simply been assigned to Karakura together as a personal request, on both sides.

Aizen held the new clothing in front of Kira's terror ridden eyes, gesturing softly for him to take them. Izuru paused realizing he was in fact completely naked, his shihakushou gone along with his zanpakutou Wabisuke. He looked at himself then to the clothes his enemy of enemies was kindly gesturing for him to take. Kira swallowed as he looked to Gin, his former lover and saw how fearfull he was as he looked down and slightly clenched his fists, his body and clothing in no fit condition. Izuru knew when he was utterly helpless and this was the one that topped them all. He looked to the clothing and finally took the heap and boots, quickly jerking them back to himself, as if they had been on a booby-trap of sorts.

"I hope you do not mind, but I had Zhander measure you while you were… sleeping and prepare clothing that fitted you and your style. At least from what it use to be. I hadn't the time to go in depth on your personal style as of late. Then I thought it best to have brought you here, Kira-kun. If not for my amusement, then for the sake of Gin-chan's sanity, at the least." Aizen was more mocking then Ichimaru could ever have been. His charming smile a vile lie, his soft, caring gestures a grotesque slap across your eyes.

Kira wanted to wail on him, the man that took his old lover and then now has taken him from his new lover and thrust him into an obscure realm he knew little about. Was he even in the Hueco Mundo? Or was he in some place he had no clue how to survive in? Of course he was in such a place, he thought bitterly as he spared a pained glance to Gin. The man that had once kept his head high and smile in place, now had his head hung low, his lip torn in the lower left corner, his shoulders lay in defeat and his body pressed on his right, showing his left hurt to stand on and scratches and deep bruises all around his body. Kira pulled the heap of cloth and leather to his nude chest and stomach, feeling his gut retch.

"Feel free to dress at your leisure, Kira-kun." Aizen said as he turned to leave pausing to eye Gin whom kept his gaze on the smooth marble flooring. "Or not, if Gin is healed enough to partake in such activities. Dinner will be served in a few hours, if you both choose to come. It is not expected of either of you… tonight, anyway." Sousuke finished his sentence and then left, softly clicking the door closed behind him, leaving the two broken lovers to their own, sad lives for the night.

* * *

**I hope the first chapter is well received. I have had this one in my head for a few weeks now, along with another that has Kira Izuru + Kuchiki Byakuya (which will be another story, separate from this one).**

**I sort of hate making Aizen so bad all the time, but it's how it seems to work out in my stories/head.**

**LOL**


	2. Chapter 1: Bless Me With Your Love

**I hope the story is satisfactory for everyone so far. Renji and the other Shinigami will come into play later on. For now, enjoy the new world and new OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Bless Me With Your Love**

Izuru had finally had some time to himself, away from the mess he had been drug into. He felt bad slightly for wanting to be away from his former lover, seeing as how he had been nothing but kind and gentle to him since they were to share a bed, but the small lush garden helped sooth away any and all stress that Aizen's presence made for him. The pale blond smiled ever so slightly as he took a deep breathe, breathing in all the birds of paradise, jasmines, lavenders, roses of Sharon, irises, oriental lilies and any others that wrapped about in the small rather exotic garden. It was very colorful, and the large weeping willows with bits of light seeping through highlighting here and there made for a dense, almost romantic and mystical feeling. Kira sat back in the chrome decorative chair and closed his eyes, relaxing as best as he could in such a situation.

"Kira-kun, may I have your company for awhile?" The rich voice caught Kira off guard and he quickly sat forward and looked up to the man in front of himself. Izuru stared at his new leader with obvious concern. The idea that Aizen had come all the way to that side of the large mansion to ask, no silently command, Kira's presence was rather eerie and unnerving. The blond was unsure how to answer the man before him. He knew he _had_ to go with him, lest he wind up much like Gin was many nights ago.

'_My first night in my new life.'_ – Kira thought with the taste of despair winding up his throat. After a moment Kira nodded silently and got up for his seat at the small table, abandoning his warm cup of honey tea and plate of sugar dumplings. Aizen waited for the youth to come to his side before he gave a warm, albeit unnerving, smile to his newly obtained subordinate. Izuru swallowed as he found the faintest hint of a smile for the man he so deeply wished to murder right then and there. Sousuke lightly patted the youth's left shoulder with his right hand before turning and walking peacefully through the garden on the small stone path that was set to follow a path to the entrance. Izuru followed obediently, his head hung slightly as his mind worked franticly trying to figure what was to happen in his head. Aizen spared a soft glance to the boy following him before facing forward again.

"You like this garden of mine quite a bit, don't you, Kira-kun?" Kira looked up to Aizen's back and then nodded, as he looked distant again.

"Yes, I do. It's very nicely done. Simple… but truly nice." The blond was unsure how to answer without saying something perhaps offensive or too eager. But his answer seemed good enough as the chocolate brown-haired man said nothing more as they reached the wide arched doorway and left the place Kira had made his own little sanction as of late. The two Shinigami made their way down the mansion's halls that had a window here or there with large, satin drapes hung dramatically over the long windows. All white walls and maroon satin in the hall as the elder man came to a stop a large square door to his right. He turned to Izuru who had also stopped, obediently waiting to be told what to do. Sousuke smiled as he opened the door and gestured for his subordinate to go inside. Slightly gnawing at the inside of his lower lip Kira nodded once again as he entered the room, Aizen smiling as he, too, followed suite, closing the door behind them.

_****_

Ichimaru had an uneasy gut-retching feeling as he came back to his room. He had felt bad leaving Izuru alone, he knew he shouldn't have but when Aizen gives specific orders to leave your lover behind you did so. But the fact Aizen had ordered him to leave Kira… Gin wanted to get to Kira as soon as his gimp would allow possible. As he neared the arched doorframe he grasped the handle in his right hand, twisting it letting his door fall open to the deserted room. The silver-haired man began to feel the tightening in his chest that called forth panic.

"Izuru? You in here..?" Gin hopelessly called out at the empty room. His mind reeled for the worse and he went to the bed, roughly pulling the thick covers back revealing what his mind was alreading screaming at him. Izuru was not there in the place Gin had left him sleeping with content. He placed a hand on the smooth fabric and felt across it, helplessly wanting there to be a hint of warmth that his beloved had simply gone to eat or to the restroom. But the silk was as cold as the laugh that sounded behind him at the door. Gin turned, now angered at his leader. "Where the Hell is he? Why'd 'ya take him, dammit!?"

Gin's head snapped to the left, the deep burn of a rough hand laid across his smooth skin of his cheek. Aizen gave him a slight look of disapproval that sent Gin into a faint stupor. Slowly Sousuke smoothed his hands over Gin's shoulders and then lightly ghosted them over his arms down to his hands. Gin jerked slightly at the feeling of Aizen lacing his fingers between his own, finger-by-finger on each hand until they were effectively 'holding hands'. The silver-haired man dared an unnerved glance to his once loved teacher catching his eyes. Aizen smiled warmly again. It always made Gin wonder vaguely how something s kind and charming could mean something so sinister most of the time. Aizen leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips to Gins left cheek, making him wince a fraction.

"You cause me such unstable feelings these days, Gin-chan." Aizen whispered softly. "I have done nothing harmful to your beloved Izuru. I have only done what would be better for the both of you." Gin's eyes widened at the words and his breathing hitched a bit. What had been done to Izuru? What was Aizen saying? "You wish to see him, do you not?" A nod, soft and unsure. "Then follow me, like you used to not too long ago, Gin."

Aizen pulled back and undid his hands from his tired subordinate and turned, Gin in tow. They left the room to itself, empty and alone.

**Hope that was an okay chapter.**

**Aizen was bad, but tries to make it sound good. :p**

**Review if you see fit to!**


	3. Chapter 2: It's Your Treat

**Hopefully by next month, or sooner, I will have my scanner/printer again and then I will be able to get the pictures/sketches of all the new outfits and OCs in this story. Until then use your imaginations. You know... those things deep in our brains… What..? You don't know what a brain is, eh..? Huh. This is going to be harder then expected…**

**Just Kidding! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**It's Your Treat**

Ichimaru stood over his lover, who was unconscious, naked and seemingly unharmed other then the horizontal line stitched up across his lower abdomen. But Aizen _was_ involved and Izuru _was_ on a cold operating table in one of Sousuke's operating rooms. So Gin had every right to worry and panic, didn't he? Aizen kept a couple of feet behind his subordinate to insure that Gin believed him when he said he meant good. Gin softly ran his fingertips over Kira's forehead, soft and as gentle as his shaking fingers would allow. Izuru stirred slightly making the older one retreat his hand quickly. Slowly the youth's lashes fluttered and then opened his eyes, which were still a bit cloudy from the anesthetic Aizen had used on him. He blinked a few times while groaning a bit at dull ache that laced his lower regions and guts. He saw his former Taichou standing with worry evident on his face. Kira mustered his voice and inside, he was beyond happy to see the ruby-eyed man.

"Ich… hah, Ichimaru-sama…" Kira looked up at his former lover, tears straining to stay in. He knew what he was now, not a man nor a woman. But something he should never have been. Gin leaned over Izuru and softly caressed his cheeks with his palms, his thumbs rubbing softly against even softer flesh.

"You're ok, right, Izuru?" Asked the silver-haired man, worry laced in every letter.

"I… I-I'm ok, but, umm, I mean…" Kira glanced to Aizen in the background, a small smile gracing Sousuke's plump lips.

"Kira-kun is more then alright, Gin, he is able to reproduce young for the both of you now."

"What?" Gin's mind froze and he had a lack of words. Did he just hear that right? His Izuru was all man, he had made sure of that intimately numerous times beforehand. But then again he was lying nude on an operating table in a cold room. Gin swallowed hard and glanced about at the various used tools before turning to face his once loved leader. "That's why he's here?"

"Yes, it was… a treat, I suppose, for the both of you. You are both men, thus you were unable to have a proper family. But, now… Do not worry, I did not conceive with him. I have Zhander for myself. Do not fret so, Gin. Izuru did not feel any unnecessary pain, I assure you. I will also give him some medicine that will help him if he feels any for the next few days while his body adjusts to the new organs and new… entrance." Gin half turned and looked over his lover, still slightly worried for him. Aizen could have easily done a half a dozen other things while he was inside Izuru as well. But Gin kept from bringing such things up, knowing it'd end up in a fight he'd loose all too easily. And where would that leave Izuru then? Gin sighed slightly and then turned back to Aizen, nodding slightly.

"I guess, heh, that I should thank you now, eh..?"

"If you wish to thank me you will allow me the privilege of checking up on Kira regularly once you two have conceived the fetus." Aizen said smugly as he closed the short distance between the two. Gin longed to deny, but he knew little of pregnancies, let alone a male pregnancy. He bit into his lower lip before nodding once again. "Good. You can dress Kira carefully and take him back to your room. I would be patient though. Let his sore flesh and body heal before attempting any conceptions, Gin-chan."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_9 DAYS LATER_

Gin and Izuru were in the garden Kira had come to love, sitting and eating some freshly baked honey wheat bread with honey butter as a spread. They had yet to 'conceive' and in all honesty both were slightly nervous at the fact that they would bring an infant into this situation. Straight into Aizen's greedy hands. Gin ate a little nibble here and there, more wanting to encourage his beloved to eat as much as he felt he wanted. Izuru was wary of eating the foods that Zhander had begun to bring as of late, but Ichimaru hoped that if he ate it too that Kira would. Gin knew Aizen was only thinking of his latest project that was apart of the blond now. The food was not poisoned; Aizen wouldn't dare to mess up his own experiment. It was most likely that the food created was rich in vitamins and other things pregnant _people_ should eat.

Kira ate at a slow, even place; bite, chew, swallow, repeat. Ichimaru let his eyes wonder over the sight of his lover with a slight leisure. Kira's new white outfit made his once elegant pale skin seem a tone darker then it was, perhaps more close to the color he was when he worked under Ichimaru. The turned over collar makes a perfect V-shape at the hallow of his throat, the zipper zipped all the way down to the bottom of his ribcage and then opened again to reveal a lean stomach, once toned more then it was now. Gin licked at his lower lip unaware of his doing so. He was becoming aroused seeing his lover peacefully sitting across from him and the thoughts of him actually being able to give them both a child made from their own blood was intoxicating. Ichimaru swallowed as his eyes wound up and down his beloved blond Izuru.

Kira was well aware of the scrutiny and in a small way was thoroughly enjoying the eyes running over him. Izuru had never really stopped loving his former Taichou, he only stopped speaking of him and all the things that had been apart of them. That's why he had been transferred to the fifth division and Hinamori Momo to the third. It was a long, awkward decision to be sure. Kira had wanted to fight it, but he knew they were right. Momo and him both needed the change in scenery and comrades. To Izuru's relief Abarai came often and kept him company after his transfer there. He said he was closer now so it made it easier to sneak by daily. It made things easier having someone he knew there to help him. And after some time the two became fairly acquainted again, like back in their Academy days and soon the two simply became a couple. It wasn't planned and neither could even really tell you when it had happened really. They just seemed to fit and eventually everyone accepted. Or at least they didn't complain since the two kept it professional at their respective work places.

Kira dared a glance to Ichimaru, slightly nibbling at his lower lip. Ichimaru's outfit was skintight now, not the billowing jacket and loose clothing he had before at the false Karakura town. It had tight fitting sleeves that reached just past his wrists and the collar was wrapped snuggly about his slender throat, giving the definition of a graceful, elegant man. The jacket was long and reached his ankles, splitting at his navel to reveal a small patch of creamy white skin and then the sea green of a sash that fit around snug white pants. Kira vaguely wondered if that was all to Aizen's liking or if Ichimaru really liked this sort of attire. Not that the youth minded being able to see the man's frame without undressing him. It made his face warm with a soft blush as the two locked eyes. Kira smiled shyly to his old lover and bit his lip further, not hurting himself, simply embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Do you… I mean, are 'ya ready 'ta go back 'ta the room yet, 'Zuru-chan..?" Ichimaru asked in a soft, husky voice that sent a slight shiver down Kira's back spine. He knew what Gin was really asking and at that moment, he could not, would not deny him. He had urges that needed tending to as well as the older of the two. Kira nodded as he raced to keep his breathing steady. He knew what would come if he and Gin made love again, but some part of him longed for that. Slowly Kira got up along with Gin and the two abandoned the small meal to caress and let their lips find the others. They knew what the consequences were, but neither could deny and ignore the need they both had for one another as they made their way to their room.

**Liking it so far, right? Kira x ichimaru is a favorite. Don't tell Tite-sensei this, but I actually didn't like BLEACH until they introduced these two. And one Hisagi Shuuhei. _**

**Review if you like, I'm always more then happy to read/respond.**


	4. Chapter 3:He Didn't Deserve This

_**OMK! A f**king chapter! Damn, I'm good. =D**_

_**LOL, nice to see you guys again, enjoy the continuation!**_

**Chapter 3:**

**He Didn't Deserve This**

"Renji!" The 9th Division Fukutaichou Hisagi Shuhei called after his long time friend Abarai Renji.

"That's complete bullshit and you know it!" Abarai yelled out aggressively. Stopping abruptly and swinging around to meet Hisagi face-to-face he lowered his voice a fraction as it filled with pain. "He wouldn't just up and leave everything without a single word. Not even for that white-haired bastard!" Renji's face went sullen and bitter as his voice dropped to a whisper. "He just wouldn't, Shuhei… He wouldn't…"

"I know he wouldn't, he's changed too much since then, but… I mean, he's been gone for four months now, Renji-san… And, well… that letter, it was in his writing…"

"He was set-up, dammit-all!" Abarai roared furiously at the other as others jerked their attention to them. The red-head was near hyperventilating as he stared down the sad yet calm Hisagi. The dark-haired youth found it hard to see his long time friend so hurt, so afraid that his lover had returned to his first. Hisagi knew Kira wouldn't do something like this. At least, not something like this with just anyone. But somehow it seemed realistic when putting in Ichimaru Gin as the y-factor. Would Izuru really run off with that man after everything that had transpired after the whole Karakura Town incident? Hisagi lowered his gaze from Renji's burning eyes, he couldn't take all the hurt and anger pooled inside them right then.

"I'm sorry, Renji-san… I just…" He sighed heavily as he thought of something to say. "I've know Kira just as long as you, but, he and Ichimaru were long-term lo-" before he could finish Abarai connected a thick fist to his left cheekbone., snapping Shuhei's head to the right, a startled look over his features.

"Don't you dare say what you were thinking, you son of a bitch," Renji ground out quietly, yet very effectively. The murmurs and whispered collected about them as they stared each other down with violent leers. Eventually a soft, delicate hand laid itself on Hisagi's right shoulder, squeezing tenderly. He jerked his head to see its owner, Unohana Retsu. She smiled tiredly at him, and then turned her attention to the other.

"The Captain's Meeting was explosive enough for one day, was it not, Abarai-san?" She asked without much mare in her voice. Renji's face became ever slightly bitter at the memory flash. He knew he shouldn't have said such things to the others, but he knew that Kira would never do what they were all suggesting and saying. Running off was not his style. He was more brave and sincere then others gave him credit for. Renji knew this. He knew his beloved.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Oi! Ichigo!" The red-headed man bellowed as his tight fist threaded repeatedly on the apartment door. He heard a sound – a deep groan of sorts- as the lock clicked and the handle turned, opening the door to reveal the obviously recently awoken Kurosaki Ichigo, still in his black tie-string sweat pants with no shirt. As the youth's thoughts were placed right in his still sleepy mind he realized it was his long time friend.

"Renji! Did they find where they are? Are you going to get-"

"They said that everything indicates he's 'left on his own accord.'" Renji looked down with a look of bitter disgust. "Lying bastards…"

"I'm sorry… Do you, I mean, you can stay here. Rukia won't mind. You know her." Ichigo smiled lopsidedly. Abarai looked at his friend for a beat, considering.

"I didn't come here for a place to stay, Ichigo…" The orange-haired youth's expression dropped as he sighed.

"Yeah. I know." Ichigo backed up and lifted his arm as an invitation inwards. Renji paused a moment before inclining his head and going in. As he was taking his waraji* off he spotted a tired looking Rukia sitting on the sofa, yawning in a red robe tied above a ripened belly. Abarai couldn't help the smile that etched its way on his face so he looked back down as he took his sandals off. They made a great couple and would make even better parents. Ichigo pressed pass the other redhead as he went over and asked if his lover wanted anything. Rukia gave a shake of her petite head as she stretched her tired muscles. It wasn't too early, but the sickness the baby supplied had kept her up half the night. And thus she kept Kurosaki up as well. After all, they were a loving couple whom shared everything.

Renji set his waraji next to Ichigo and Kuchiki's shoes on the mat before moving into the small living space. It was a small single room apartment they were living at to save money up for a house to move into when the baby came. It was still hard to believe Rukia agreed to come to the World of the Living instead of having Ichigo go to Sereitei. But somehow Renji was sure one heated brother-in-law named kuchiki Byakuya was a prime reason as to why the orange-haired stayed. Plus his father and other family had become as close as any other that Rukia had known. And the others were supportive just as much as a family would be. Even one Urahara Kisuke has put in his share of help for the youthful couple. Which was saying a lot for the busy man. Housing Visards was a full-time job and a half. Add in one child named Nel and a handful of Mod Souls, that place was in the grad school for insanity.

"Hey, Renji." The dark-haired girl smiled lifting the soft dark spots from under her eyes momentarily. She moved a little and patted the cushion to her left. "Come on, sit down. It makes me nervous when I have a bunch of guys standing around. Especially one that's attempting to cook-"

"Hey! I heard that, dammit-"

"So? You nearly burnt the kitchen down last night!" Rukia retorted. It wasn't as vicious as comical coming from her. She looked back to the red head in front of her. "He was trying to make some gyōza. It needed to be fried." Rukia said in way of an explanation as to how any fire may have been started.

"Uh-huh…" Abarai just stared down at her petite, pregnant form. She huffed in a cute way and patted the cushion slightly more harshly.

"Sit already! You're our guest and friend!"

"Geez, alright, alright!" Renji exclaimed dramatically as he deposited himself in the seat next to his long time friend. Almost as soon as he did so her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she directed his head to lay on her shoulder as she held him close.

"You look so sad, so hurt…" She whispered, her arms tightening around him protectively. Renji swallowed thickly, trying hard to suppress a cold, hard lump sneaking its way up his throat and the heat at the edges of his eyes. As the girl whispered soft words the bigger man couldn't hold back anymore. As he broke into a broken sob that was shortly followed by tears Rukia kept her arms about him as a protective lock. Ichigo knew not to bud-in after that. Renji still had his pride. Kurosaki sighed as he kept at the cooking, trying to ignore the sobbing mess his best friend had become in his lover's arms.

*Waraji=Traditional Japanese sandals, they tie about the ankle sometimes.

**Hope it is ok. I re-read the first three chapters so I'm trying to make the story better.**


End file.
